A dark day
by The reaper 4242
Summary: I dont own anything ichigo god like slight oc no pairing yet


This story takes place after ichigo and his friend have beaten aizen but he had a powerful ally so he did not have to use final getsuga tencho so all is good

There they where 100 years later. Nothing had changed it was just the two of them standing on the sandy dunes of las noches. After the war ended it was assumed that they where dead, everyone thought that aizen ichgo and obito had just killed each other. How ever that is not the case. They have been slowly growing and getting stronger… the reason for this is because during the fight with aizen when it looked like they would win someone from soul society tried to kill him because they feared his power and at that moment all his friends where killed as well but he and obito survived… and are building an army to destroy soul society to its foundation.

Obito then breaks the silence "its time we can take them now". To this ichigo scoffed and said "I still can't use my resurrection at will yet…. I'm not ready". Obito was getting a little upset at that and said "it doesn't matter you know how those weak fools are we can take them now" at that moment he snaped his fingers and a portal opened. Ichigo smiled "ladies first". To that obito kicked him in the back threw the gate and then walked threw.

\\

SS

\\

caption meeting

old man yama was rambeling when out of no where a portal pops into exestance in the corner of the room and out steps two people that looked like they have been threw hell and back.

Old man yama bursts his Spirit pressure and says "This area is sealed off this is a captions meeting get out"

To this the first man whipped off his hood to reveal a head full of orange hair "well that's not the way to talk to your hero now is it old man yama"

Everyone was in shock and then kenpachi got over it and decided it was time to fight "YES! MY ONLY TRUE CHALLENGE IS BACK" after saying this he ran at ichigo ripping off his eye patch and unsheathing his sword. To this ichigo looked at him and let loose ½ of his sprit pressure and everyone in the room was on the floor except old man yama. "Kenpachi its not smart to try and take me on anymore…you will not survive". Kenpachi was almost pissing his pants he was so scared even old man yama was on a knee. "now I have come to warn you of what you have done 100 years ago was wrong and you are now going to pay the price" Ichigo said After .that he let up on his spirt pressure and byakuya was the first to get up and speak."watch what you say BOY you don't know who your talking to". To this ichigo said "watch what you say WELPLING you where on the floor a second ago from ½ of my spirt pressure with out Bankai or the next step or even hollofied so be careful of your words welp"ichigo said. Obito at this point stepped forward "I will now demonstrate what he means I need a person to fight the strongest among you will work". Baykuya stepped forward and said "this will only take a second". Obito now wearing a smile that made kenpachi shat himself . "O I doubt that now you get the first 10 hits for free" as obito said that he spread his arms. At this byakuya flash stepped around and cut him deeply 10 times and then stepped back before saying "its over". Obito started to laugh, "hahahahah you think its over" he drew his sword "sing the melody of life Karitori-ki" the all of obitos injuries healed. Obito then said "my turn SING THE MELODY OF DEATH Karitori-ki" with that all the damage that had just been healed was shot into a wave at byakuya who dodged and it when threw the wall and exploded. "Show my your bankai byaku I doubt its anything special right ichigo?" to witch ichgo just nodded. Byakuya redrew his sword and flipped it around "you seem worthy ban…kai" as he dropped his sword (you know what happens). Obito just looked around at all the blossoms and dodged…all of them. "Ok my turn to show you bankai byakuya" Obito said. To witch byakuya slightly injured spoke "do not speak like your master over there you don't have a bankai" said byakuya with a smug look. Obito just put his zanpacto off to the side "he is MY master? You must of knocked a screw loose" after that he let loose ½ of his sprit pressure and all the captains in the room where having a hard time breathing let alone standing…expert byakuya who had bankai active. "Now you see it's the other way around I am the master…kinda we are just friends…any way now to move on that was half my power…I guess I don't have to use my bankai against the likes of you…" obito said. At that statement byakuyas sprit pressure flared "like I said BOY you don't have a bankai even with that spirit pressure it takes 1000 years to master bankai!" Obito let loose all of his spirit pressure and dropped everyone to the ground..Even ichigo. "byakuya…you…will…NEVER SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANER WELP DO YOU UNDERSTAND? And you think bankai is my only power let me show you another power called…half copy befor my bankai!"Obito yelled. Byakuya just laid there in awe as this happened "now head captain remember when you tried to kill us when we where fighting aizen…. Well I saw you zanpacto and my swords power is atom control meaning…" a shift in the air happened and the he erupted in a loud voice "BURN EVERYTHING IN CREATION TO ASH… Ryūjin Jakka" at that his sword erupted into flames just like Ryūjin Jakka except half as intense "this is one of my powers …half copy" at that the fire disappeared. Ichigo the putting on his mask to get up and says "you see against obito none of yall can win…. not even together". Now the head captain was mad and released all his spirit pressure and ichigo left. Obito then spoke " your puny spirit pressure is not enough to even make me flinch. Just let me finish with bya-kun here" at that he turned to face byakuya "now here is where I show u what you want to see BANKAI KOTETSU KARITORI-KI" after saying that his blade disappeared with out a trace and then lighting came from behind byakuya and when strait threw his left lung "I will not even give you what my sword does except a clue its not lightning…this is a leaveing". He started to open a portal but hitsugya released bankai and tried to freeze him but with out saying a word obitos bankai activated a disinigrated his bankai. "Ice has to many atomic gaps you are the easiest of the captains for me to beat" and with that he stepped threw the gate.

At that second something hit byakuya like a ton of bricks he managed to say "what…did he mean stage after?".


End file.
